As is well known, end tables are almost universally utilized in conjunction with couches, chairs, and other seating devices. End tables universally comprise an upper support surface which is employed for long term support and display of lamps, photographs and pictures, memorabilia, and similar items. For this reason the upper support surface of an end table rarely provides room for temporarily supporting food items, beverages, books and other reading materials, computers, etc. Even if space is available thereon, the upper support surface of an end table is not a convenient location for temporary support of items to be used by a person seated next to the end table because the upper surface thereof is located to the side of and somewhat rearwardly relative to the person seated adjacent thereto.
Currently, items such as TV trays, portable or folding tables, and coffee tables are used as support surfaces by persons sitting on couches, chairs and the like. However, each of these options has problems inherent to its design. Most TV trays rest either directly upon or on top of a person's lap, limiting mobility of the person using the tray. Portable trays on collapsible stands allow more mobility, but restrict movement of the feet and legs to a limited area and are not conducive for use while in a reclined position. Additionally, portable trays are usually not capable of being placed directly over the user's lap, thus requiring the user to lean forward for better access to the items on the tray. Moreover, collapsible trays are susceptible to being turned over by other persons, pets, or children. Further, when not in use, TV trays and portable or folding tables must be stored in a cabinet, closet, or the like.
The present invention comprises a multi-functional table which overcomes the foregoing and other difficulties. In accordance with the broader aspects of the preferred embodiment, a table comprises an adjustable second support surface which may be used by a person seated adjacent to the table for use as a work surface or to support various items. When not in use, the second support surface stores inside the table. When the person seated adjacent to the table needs a second support surface, it is simply pulled outwardly from inside the table and positioned either in front of or above the person's lap.
In accordance with the more specific aspects of the invention, a second support surface is extendable from inside the table and may be adjusted to various horizontal and vertical positions. A person seated next to the table may place items such as a laptop computer, meals, beverages, books, and other various items on the second support surface while it is extended. The person is free to rise, adjust their seating position, or recline without significant movement of the second support surface and without disturbing items placed thereon. The person simply moves the second support surface sufficiently to allow the desired motion, if any movement of the second support surface is required at all. The second support surface is supported by a substantially horizontal arm extending from inside the table. The second support surface does not require any additional support other than the horizontal arm so there are no legs or stands which inhibit movement of the person's feet or legs, nor is there anything to block movement of pets or small children which may be at or near the person's feet.
The horizontal arm supporting the second support surface may be adjusted to various settings away from the table, enabling a person to adjust the second support surface to accommodate different seating positions and various arm widths of the seating surface. In addition, the adjustability of the horizontal arm allows the arm and support surface to collapse into a more compact unit, requiring less space inside the table for storage, thereby facilitating a smaller size table which may be manufactured at a lesser cost.
When not in use, the second support surface is recessed beneath the upper support surface of the table, so there are no storage or space requirements for the second support surface. In addition to being used next to couches or chairs, the present invention may also be used in the design of a night stand or other table designs and configurations.